Daisy Winston
by Bookie429
Summary: When 15 year old Daisy Winston kills her father she runs off to the middle of nowhere in Oklahoma to a town called Tulsa. She meets a greaser who is willing to help her, but when Daisy gets more than she bargains for, will she be able to fix things for herself and her new friends? The summary might not sound very good but I am hoping the story is better that it sounds!
1. Prolougue

Prologue

I ran from our New York apartment at full speed with wet tears streaming down my face. Her arms were numb but she couldn't let herself stop running. _I killed daddy! _ How could she have done something so violent. But the one person she couldn't stop thinking of was the person who would have done exactly what I had done, the one person I would probably never see again: _Dally._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Daisy Winston hadn't meant to kill her dad but he had hit her first. She could normally deal with his abuse and whippings but it was the anniversary of her mother's death and her father had always blamed her for her mother's death. When she was little Dally used to hide her in the closet so their dad couldn't find her but when he got older he started to get arrested and she was left alone more. She was forced to get tough and one Dallas ran away she became the Winston that got arrested. Now she was the most feared chick in New York and she loved it. She dressed like a hood and always had a leather like her brother had once done. She may have been tough but even she couldn't handle the guilt of killing her father. What she really needed was her lucky leather jacket Dally had given her before he had left but she had left it in her locker at the school before school had let out.

I ran to the school. _Hell, I already killed someone tonight, what's a little B&E. _She picked the lock on the window closest to my locker and climbed in. The halls looked different without any students.

I was back out the window in 3 minutes with my precious jacket on. I felt around in the pockets until I found my emergency money I had been saving since Dally left. When I got to the bus station I picked somewhere I had never heard of and went to the ticket booth. "One way ticket to Tulsa." I pulled a few bills off the top of my money and handed it to the man. With only the clothes I had on, my money and my switch blade I boarded the bus going far far away from here.

* * *

><p>By the time I got off the bus it was around 5 the next day. I was tired and thirsty. I walked into the DX station and grabbed myself a Pepsi. Too tired to steal it I went to go pay.<p>

"Well hello pretty lady." I heard a voice say when I put the bottle on the counter. I looked up to see who it was and I was met by a guy who had the prettiest eyes I had ever seen.

"Hey." I mumbled trying not to doze off standing up.

"No offense but you look like you've been up all night. What's a pretty, innocent girl like you doing looking like she has been up all night." He had the cutest southern accent but I let out a small laugh. _He must not have seen the blood all over my shirt. _With that thought, I pulled my jacket closed.

"Well I _have _been up all night. Do you know where I can find a place to rest?"

He smiled at me. "Well, you could always come over and sleep at my house. My brother is always letting people spend the night there." He pressured me into agreeing. "My shift finishes in a couple minutes, you can wait around with me till then. So what's your name, sweetheart?"

It had been I _long _time since anyone had called me sweetheart because most of New York knew my reputation. "Names Daisy. 'bout you?"

"Sodapop Curtis, but everyone calls me Soda." I just stared at him. "That is an amazing name." I couldn't believe I had just said that because it had been a long time since I had said something nice, since Dallas.

We hung out and just like he had said, Soda was done with his shift in minutes. When we got to his house there wasn't anyone there and as much as I tried to stay up to meet the others I just couldn't. Soda and I had been sitting on his bed talking when we had fallen asleep and we slept till morning. When we woke up we were still in the bed. I shook Soda awake. "Crap. I'm sorry Dais, if we go out now, the boys will think we slept together."

A smile grew on my face. "Well then why not let them believe it. We waited a while until I heard someone call out to someone else. "Go wake up Soda"

"Okay now take off your shirt I whispered to him. I started messing up the sheets and I pulled off my shirt and threw it on the ground. I climbed under the sheets and Soda finally caught on. "Well, you aren't as innocent as I thought." He climbed under the sheets just as someone twisted the door knob. "Pretend to be asleep!" When the door opened I couldn't help but peek at who it was. It was another teenage boy around 18 or19 and he had rusty hair and sideburns.

"Well well Soda." I pretended to wake up and so did Soda. That was when 3 other boys of different ages joined the red head at eh door.

"Who's the new broad?"One of the new comers asked with a silly grin spread across his face.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I have to go before my boyfriend wakes up." at that point everyone was staring at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. Soda, who's the new _slut_?" I just couldn't keep my mouth shut if my life depended on it. "I don't need you calling me a slut. I had enough of that when I was pregnant with my son." These were all lies but it seemed to be getting them. I reached on the floor and grabbed my shirt but just as I was pulling the shirt over my head I heard a new voice, a _familiar_ voice. "What did I hear about Soda's broad having a baby?" I pulled the shirt over my head and I just stared in astonishment at who it was.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Standing there with a mix of shock and anger was my big brother. Soda grinned,"Daisy here has a son and a boyfriend and yet, she still slept with me. That just proves how charming I am." I was no longer joking or smiling. I snapped at Soda," Shut up! Ass, we can explain." I used to call Dally 'ass' because when people called him 'Dal' I thought I would finish off his name and the rest of his name just happened to be 'ass' and the nickname just stuck. He turned and left the room. I chased after him and I could tell the other boys were confused.

I caught up with Dally. "Dal, please stop. It was just a joke, I never slept with Soda and I don't have a son." Dally stopped and sighed with relief. "Still, what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with dad?" Tears welled in my eyes."I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. But dad came at me and I didn't know what to do. It was worse than normal, being mom's deathaversary, and I just using the knife to bluff and he knew it. He came at me and the knife just went into him. He died and the first thing I did was get a bus ticket here and then I met Soda. he offered to let me stay at his place and then we fell asleep in his bed and when we woke up we knew the guys were going to assume we had sex so he decided we were going to make it look like we had. I wasn't expecting to see anyone I knew." By this time Dally had cooled down and we decided to go back to the house.

The boys were still in the bedroom talking. "So do you guys think she's available because I would totally tap that." Steve said. Dally stormed into the back and he went ballistic. he punched Steve out cold. "So Daisy, how do you know Dally?" I considered my words carefully. "Well, he's my boyfriend." I had to come up with a good excuse why Dally would punch Steve out cold and couldn't just be that we were friends. Soda looked kind of disappointed but he got over it quickly. "So, is it okay if I borrow some clothes because these ones are totally ruined." Soda passed me some jeans and a tshirt. I don't really like jeans because they aren't very flexible. I grabbed some scissors and cut them into short shorts and I cut the shirt into a crop top with a neck hole wide enough that it fell off one of my shoulders. I threw my old clothes and the scraps from the clothes I was wearing into the trash and joined the boys. Steve, who was now awake, and Two bit were staring. I like to think of myself as beautiful. I don't like to wear makeup because I don't need it. I was average sized and had bigish boobs. I was thin, like workout fit thin, and I had Dally's blue eyes but instead of near white blond hair, I had charcoal black hair that went down to my waist. I pulled it back into a messy bun on the back of my head.

The boys made me tell them about myself. "I grew up in New York and I met Dally a few times. I'm a smart ass at heart and I have a hot temper. I'm a total bitch and I have been in more fights than I can count. I've been cut by blades more than a few times. I have a brother who used to be my entire world and when he started getting sent to jail I was quick to follow. I am on a first name basis with most of the New York fuzz." When I realized that Dally heard me say that he had been my entire world, my face reddened. Dally smirked and I glared. "I said used to be, not stop being such an ass, ass."

"So baby, how bout you come with me to Buck's tonight?" Two bit had begun hitting on me. I squeezed Dally's hand and Soda teased me. "Wow, Two bit must think you're pretty hot because he usually only hits on blonds." All of the boys were joking about how good I looked and they asked me all of these questions and Dally was just in an awkward position because it wasn't like he could hit on his sister because I would never let him forget and I knew that we couldn't keep up this lie forever and once the boys found out the truth they would tease him for the rest of his life. He must have realized this because he told us he would see us later and he left without saying another word.

We spent hours joking around and playing and all of the boys introduced themselves. We had fun until steve brought up family. "So do you have any family you're staying with?" I knew he hadn't meant to hurt me but I was still fragile after what I had done. Tears ran down my face And I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Yes, I have one relative that I have to lean on. Can we not talk about family anymore though?"

I had gone to take a nap and had taken over Pony and Soda's bed. I woke up to Soda shaking me awake. "Hey babydoll, Dally's here to pick you up." I groaned and rolled out of the bed. When I walked into the living room Dally was inspecting the leather jacket he had given me. "Is this mine?" I shook my head in response. "Not anymore it's not. It belongs to me. Can you toss it over." Dally complied but as it flew across the room, my large wad of cash fell out of my pocket.

I caught the jacket and went for the money but Steve got there first. "What the hell do you have this for? What are you, a Soc? Are you spying on us for your Soc buddies?" I had to come up with a lie but I just couldn't think of any. Luckily, Dally stepped in to help me. "Damn it Days, I thought I told you to quit that job of yours." I glared at him with hardened eyes and realized that that was exactly the move my older brother would make. My face softened but it was still hard. "Dal, you know why I have my job. I have to keep it, especially now." _I have him now. He knows he was the reason that I was a singer, writer, artist, and actress. He had a mental disorder and it makes him violent when he doesn't have these super expensive pills. _Every month I put the money for the pills in a bank account for him to use for his meds.

That shut him up real fast. I could tell I had made an enemy out of Steve but I didn't really care.


End file.
